The application generally relates to a power amplifier system. The application relates more specifically to a modular power amplifier system with fault tolerant redundancy.
Currently, a power amplifier system may be designed to have little or no excess capacity or duplicated components for fail-safe protection, also referred to as redundancy. Other power amplifier system designs may include a single-chassis redundancy, while still other designs may include multiple, or “n”-chassis which incorporate a degree of unswitched, n+1 redundancy and are controlled by a single controller.
A single amplifier chassis with no redundancy may be used to implement a redundant power amplification system. Such a system provides limited options for performing routing field maintenance or repairs, and must be used with a switch to provide one-to-one, or one-to-two amplifier configurations. The switch in a redundant single-amplifier chassis system is an additional active device that may potentially fail. Also, the single amplifier chassis system must be interrupted during switch engagement. The output power of a single amplifier chassis system is limited to what can be achieved in a single chassis.
In a power amplifier system with a combined chassis or single-chassis redundancy system, two power amplifiers, each of which is capable of driving the full output load, are configured in parallel operation. The combination of the parallel amplifiers have double the output power capability of a single chassis amplifier, although only half of the total output power capability is used at any one time. The single chassis redundancy option does not provide n+1 redundancy, and may include several potential points of failure, e.g., switches, embedded controllers, etc.
In a single amplifier chassis with multiple modules, e.g., an 8-amplifier module, some redundancy may be realized. A slightly higher power level is available in traditional single chassis amplifiers. Single chassis with eight individual amplifier modules provides the amplifier with a limited degree of n+1 redundancy that is switchless. The failure of (1) out of (8) modules results in a loss of 1.5 dB of output power so the system can be used as a “self-contained” redundant system. However, a traditional single chassis amplifier includes just a single embedded controller that may potentially be a point of failure.